La Bella y la Vampira
by m3ndoza
Summary: Qué pasaría si los Cullen hubieran adoptado a Bella y si entre ella y Alice surgiera algo más que amistad. 'femslash'
1. Inicio

Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La historia, por el contrario, es totalmente mía.  
Contiene *femslash*  
Es una BELLICE historia.  
Quiero aclarar que el sujeto (luego de leer, entenderán) no es Charlie, Charlie es fabuloso!

* * *

Me llamo Alice y actualmente vivo en un pueblo llamado Forks. Tengo piel pálida, mido unos 165cm, soy delgada y tengo el pelo corto, desfilado, alborotado y negro. Tengo 19 años, bueno es un decir, pues tengo muchos más, pero no he envejecido desde que me volví vampira. Hace ya algunos años me uní a los Cullen, siempre los he considerado mi familia. Mis "padres" se llaman Carlisle y Esme, tengo un "hermano" que se llama Emmet y una "hermana" llamada Rosalie; Rosalie y Emmet son pareja. También está Bella y a continuación les contaré cómo llegó a nuestras vidas, a mí vida.

La historia que les contaré empezó hace 18 años. Nosotros vivíamos en un pueblo de Alaska. Mi familia y yo estábamos en el bosque cazando; somos unos vampiros "vegetarianos", pues a diferencia de otros de nuestra especie, nosotros sólo bebemos la sangre de animales. Ahí estábamos todos, cuando escuchamos los quejidos de una mujer, quién gritaba por ayuda. Nos acercamos al lugar, de donde provenían los gritos y vimos a una mujer tirada en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, pudimos observar que estaba embarazada y al parecer ya era hora de que diera a luz. Carlisle, que es un gran doctor, se acercó a ella. Comenzó a hablar con ella y a tratar de tranquilizarla.

C: -Qué le sucede? Está teniendo contracciones?  
M: (Mientras se agarra la barriga y su rostro muestra su dolor) –Si, ya va a nacer mi bebé. AYÚDEME!, por favor.  
C: -Tranquila, soy doctor, la llevaremos al hospital.  
M: -AHH. No hay tiempo, ya no puedo más.

Carlisle sabía que era cierto, había que actuar pronto, pues la madre y el bebé corrían peligro. La mujer comenzó a sangrar y todos a excepción de Carlisle, que siempre se ha resistido la sangre humana, nos retentamos un poco, pues a pesar de poder controlarlo, era parte de nuestro instinto. Dimos unos pasos hacia atrás.

C: -Corre a casa y trae mi estuche médico, inmediatamente!

Le ordenó Carlisle a Emmet, quién salió, literalmente, disparado a nuestro hogar. Carlisle seguía tratando de calmar a la mujer y le comenzó a dar indicaciones.

C: -Ya tiene los 9 meses o faltaba tiempo?  
M: (Aún gritando de dolor) –Si, tengo los 9 meses.  
C: -Calme, respire. Y qué hace aquí, en medio de bosque?  
M: -Mi novio es un maldito, dijo que no me quería más y que no quería que mi bebé naciera y me trajo hasta aquí y me abandonó.  
Recuerdo que pensé: _Maldito, bastardo!_  
C: -Tranquila, después de que nazca su bebé, le ayudaremos a denunciar a ese maldito, pero ahora concéntrese. Tiene algún familiar a quién debamos avisarle?  
M: -No, estoy sola, sólo me queda mi bebé.  
C: -No está sola, dígame como se llama?  
M: (La mujer no dejaba de quejarse, por el dolor) –Me llamo Reneé.  
C: -Yo soy Carlisle y esa es mi familia y estamos con usted. Usted sólo respire y yo me encargaré de todo.

En eso llegó Emmet, con el estuche médico de Carlisle, se lo entregó a éste y mi "padre" hiso su trabajo.

C: -Reneé, necesito que pujes.

Reneé hiso lo que se le pidió, pujaba y pujaba; en eso oí el llanto del bebé. Fue algo hermoso.

C: -Es una niña! –Exclamó Carlisle y yo observé desde mi lugar a la bebé y pensé: _Es hermosa!_; Carlisle le dio, la bebé a Esme. La felicidad, pronto se transformó en tragedia, Reneé no dejaba de sangrar y Carlisle no podía hacer nada para detener la hemorragia.

R: -Doctor, sé que voy a morir, por favor cuide a mi hija.  
C: -No diga eso, se va a poner bien.  
R: -No mienta. Prométame que cuidará de ella. (Con rostro suplicante).  
C: -Hay otra solución, puedo salvarla, pero es su decisión.  
R: -Salvarme? No entiendo. Sólo cuídela y como último favor, quiero que se llame Bella.

Después de pronunciar estás palabras, exhaló su último aliento.

Carlisle quedó abatido. La bebé, al parecer sintió la pérdida de su mamá, pues empezó a llorar. Todos quedamos muy tristes.

C: -Debí salvarla, debí convertirla rápido. Para que me detuve a preguntar? Ahora la bebé ha perdido a su mamá.  
E: -No es tu culpa, hiciste lo correcto. Fue el destino.

La bebé no dejaba de llorar, Esme la arrullaba, pero no parecía funcionar. Esa niña, despertaba algo en mí, me daba tanta ternura. Me acerqué a Esme y le pedí: -Me dejas cargarla?. -En cuanto la tuve en mis brazos, dejó de llorar; la miré y le dije: -Así que eres Bella. -Por respuesta, obtuve una sonrisa de ella.

Hicimos los arreglos correspondientes; llamamos a la policía y reportamos el caso, denunciamos al sujeto ese; que afortunadamente fue atrapado y metido a presión por provocar la muerte de la mujer. Hablamos con las autoridades correspondientes, para que nos dejaran adoptar a Bella. Gracias al cielo, nos concedieron la petición. Acordamos que sus apellidos serían Dwyer Cullen; puesto que el primero era el apellido de su madre.

Bella era una bebé maravillosa, me encantaba darle su leche, bañarla, hacerla dormir, etc. Como cualquier humana, iba creciendo. Recuerdo sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras; de hecho su primera palabra fue 'Alice', ese día, de haber podido, hubiera llorado de la emoción. Así pasó el tiempo, cumpleaños uno, dos, tres, etc. Nos mudamos bastante, pues la gente notaba que la niña crecía y nosotros no.

Un día, Bella tenía 12 años, estábamos jugando y platicando.

B: -Alice, por qué tú no envejeces? Y tampoco papá, mamá, ni Rose y Emmet?

Sabíamos que esa pregunta saldría algún día. Esa tarde me pasé toda la tarde explicándole la verdad y respondiendo todas sus curiosas preguntas. También le pedí que no dijera nada, pues era un secreto. Lo tomó muy bien.

B: -Yo también quiero ser un vampiro! Alice, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.  
A: -No pienses en esas cosas, ser vampiro no es tan padre como parece.  
B: -No me importa, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.  
A: -Ja ja y siempre estaré ahí para ti. Pero debes crecer y madurar. Conocer gente, tendrás un novio, familia.  
B: -Yo soy muy madura. (Me dijo, mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de jarra). –Y no quiero ningún novio. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y es todo lo que necesito.  
A: -Ja, eso dices ahora. Pero ya te veré cuando babees por alguien.  
B: (Bella agachó la cabeza) –Creo, que ya babeo por alguien.  
A: -Enserio? Tienes que contarme todo.  
B: (Seguía viendo el piso) –No, no puedo decirte.  
A: -Hey! (fingí estar enojada) –No que soy tu mejor amiga? Y me tienes secretos?  
B: -Es que… (Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosa)  
A: -Qué pasa? (Puse mi mano en su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme. Se sonrojó) –No confías en mí?  
B: -Claro que sí. Pero no sé como tomarás esto.  
A: -Sabes que puedes decirle lo que sea.  
B: -Es que… creo, bueno yo… am… Te quiero. (Volvió a bajar la vista).  
A: -Que tontita, yo también te quiero. Y eso que tiene de malo?  
B: -No entiendes, yo te quiero como… como Mujer. (Quedé en shock y no supe que decir). –Ves? Te dije que lo tomarías mal.  
A: -No, lo siento. Es que no me lo esperaba. Yo creo que estás confundida. Soy tu mejor amiga y estás en la edad de la hormonas.  
B: -Sé perfectamente lo que siento. (Se había enojado).  
A: -Pero somos como hermanas, además soy cientos de años más grande que tú.  
B: -No somos hermanas de sangre y sólo me llevas 7 años, y cómo tu no envejeces algún día te alcanzaré.  
Sabía que discutir con ella, no era buena idea. Era una niña, confundida y con el paso del tiempo encontraría a alguien y sería feliz.  
A: -De acuerdo, cuando eso pase, lo hablamos entonces. Mientras tanto soy muy grande para ti.  
B: -Bien, pero conste que dentro de unos años tendremos está platica otra vez.  
A: -Trato hecho. (Nos estrechamos la mano).

Fue pasando el tiempo y seguíamos siendo grandes amigas. Nos contábamos todo y siempre salíamos a pasear. Quería mucho a Bella. Cuando ella, cumplió sus 16 años. Le hicimos sus "dulces 16", una fiesta en un local muy bonito, con todos sus amigos y amigas. Mi familia y yo nos pasamos la fiesta, fingiendo ser gente común y corriente, hasta tuvimos que comer pastel 'guacala'. Cuando todos se fueron, y sólo quedamos nosotros seis, yo me encontraba sentada en una mesa.

B: -Bailarías con la festejada? (Bella estiró su mano hacia a mí y me invitó a bailar).  
A: -Claro. (Le dí la mano y fuimos a la pista de baile).

En la pista, bailaban, Carlisle con Esme y Rosalie con Emmet; la canción que estaba, era "llamado de emergencia" comenzamos a bailar y noté que Bella bailaba muy pegada a mí, después comenzó con el famoso "perreo" juntaba su trasero a mi sexo y hacia movimientos sensuales. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, Rosalie y Esme también estaban haciendo eso, pero era normal, puesto que estaban con sus parejas, pero Bella y yo? _Así es el baile_, pensé. Pero comencé a disfrutarlo, me gustaba lo que Bella estaba haciendo. Iba a detenerlo, pero la canción cambió a una lenta. _Gracias al cielo_, pensé. Creí que nos sentaríamos, pero Bella tomó mis manos y las puso en su cadera y luego rodeó mi cuello con sus manos 'el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad' y así comenzamos a bailar. Nadie parecía notar lo que pasaba, estaban entretenidos con sus respectivas parejas y tenían los ojos cerrados. Me dejé llevar y sentía el aroma y calor de Bella. Terminó la canción y ya era hora de irse a casa.

Después de eso, hubo otros acercamientos entre Bella y yo, pero nada serio. Pero en definitiva, comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad por ella.

Continuará …..

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto!

P.D. no me maten por no poner a Edward y Jasper (Edward tal vez salga después y Jasper aun no sé)


	2. Recuerdos

Muchas gracias, por los comentarios.  
Los personajes no son míos y bla bla. La historia si es mía.  
Contiene fem-slash,, si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Mi nombre es Bella, vivo en Forks. Los Cullen son mi familia, me adoptaron desde que nací. Ellos nunca me dejaron olvidar a mi madre, Reneé Dwyer, me decían que aunque no la conocieron bien, sabían que era una gran mujer. Yo sabía toda la verdad, toda mi historia.

Mi familia se componía de seis personas, contándome a mí. Estaba mi padre Carlisle, un doctor muy amable. Mi madre Esme, siempre amorosa. Mi hermana Rosalie, mujer hermosa, la que me enseñó sobre moda, maquillaje y esas cosas. Mi hermano Emmet, con quien jugaba deportes y yo que no soy nada coordinada siempre terminaba lastimada. Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba mi Alice, también era mi "hermana" pero siempre sentí por ella algo diferente a lo que sentía por Rosalie y Emmet. Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Me cuido desde pequeña; platicábamos de todo, me obligaba a ir de compras con ella, íbamos al cine, etc.

Cuando era pequeña, yo consideraba a mi familia como la más extraña, nunca los veía comer y jamás los veía envejecer. Eso siempre se me hiso raro, pero nunca pregunté nada, creía que se enojarían conmigo, por andar de chismosa.

Mi discreción llegó a su límite cuando yo tenía 12 años y tuve que preguntarle a Alice la verdad, confiaba en ella, sabía que no se enojaría. Me dijo la verdad, que ellos eran vampiros. Me pareció algo increíble y fascinante.

Estuvimos hablando sobre eso, ella respondía con gusto a mis preguntas. Luego me atrevía a confesarle que la quería.

B: -Yo también quiero ser un vampiro! Alice, quiero estar siempre a tu lado. (Me atreví a expresarle).  
A: -No pienses en esas cosas, ser vampiro no es tan padre como parece.  
B: -No me importa, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.  
A: -Ja ja y siempre estaré ahí para ti. Pero debes crecer y madurar. Conocer gente, tendrás un novio, familia.  
B: _Novio? Qué le pasaba?_ -Yo soy muy madura. Y no quiero ningún novio. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y es todo lo que necesito. _No te das cuenta, que me gustas?_  
A: -Ja, eso dices ahora. Pero ya te veré cuando babees por alguien.  
B: (Agaché la cabeza) –Creo, que ya babeó por alguien.  
A: -Enserio? Tienes que contarme todo.  
B: (Seguía viendo el piso) –No, no puedo decirte.  
A: -Hey! –No que soy tu mejor amiga? Y me tienes secretos?  
B: -Es que… (Me puse muy nerviosa)  
A: -Qué pasa? (Puse su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle. Esto hiso que me pusiera roja) –No confías en mí?  
B: -Claro que sí. Pero no sé como tomarás esto.  
A: -Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.  
B: -Es que… creo, bueno yo… am… Te quiero. (Volví a bajar la vista).  
A: -Que tontita, yo también te quiero. Y eso que tiene de malo?  
B: -No entiendes, yo te quiero como… como Mujer. (Se quedó muda) _Oh no, soy una estúpida_ –Ves? Te dije que lo tomarías mal.  
A: -No, lo siento. Es que no me lo esperaba. Yo creo que estás confundida. Soy tu mejor amiga y estás en la edad de las hormonas.  
B: -Sé perfectamente lo que siento.  
A: -Pero somos como hermanas, además soy cientos de años más grande que tú.  
B: -No somos hermanas de sangre y sólo me llevas 7 años, y cómo tu no envejeces algún día te alcanzaré. (Debía convencerla).  
A: -De acuerdo, cuando eso pase, lo hablamos entonces. Mientras tanto soy muy grande para ti.  
B: -Bien, pero conste que dentro de unos años tendremos está platica otra vez.  
A: -Trato hecho. (Nos estrechamos la mano).

Al menos había logrado algo. Yo estaba segura que sentía algo por ella; pero tal vez Alice tenía razón y estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos.

Fue pasando el tiempo y seguíamos siendo grandes amigas. Nos contábamos todo y siempre salíamos a pasear. Ese "gustar" se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo y bonito. Estaba completamente segura que la amaba. Pero sabía que ella seguía viéndome como una niña, como su hermanita.

Cuando cumplí 16 años, mi familia me hiso una súper fiesta. Me la pasé muy bien. Se fueron yendo. Vi a Alice sentada en una mesa, hermosa como siempre. Entonces lo decidí, la conquistaría, sería mía.

Me acerqué a ella y la invité a bailar.

B: -Bailarías con la festejada?  
A: -Claro. (Agarré su mano y fuimos a la pista de baile).

En la pista bailaban Carlisle con Esme y Rosalie con Emmet; la canción era "llamado de emergencia" comenzamos a bailar, me pegué a ella, después decidí ir más lejos y comencé con el "perreo" juntaba mi trasero a su sexo. Me gustaba estar provocándola. Al principio noté que estaba nerviosa, pero luego se dejó llevar. La canción terminó y comenzó una lenta. No iba a dejar ir, esa oportunidad. Tomé sus manos y las puse en mis caderas y rodeé su cuello con las mías y así comenzamos a bailar. Nos dejamos llevar, se sentía tan bien. Terminó la canción y la fiesta. Nos fuimos a casa.

Luego de eso, comencé a ser un poco más aventada, pues había notado que ya no le era indiferente a Alice. Recuerdo…

(( Estábamos viendo una película de terror, en la sala. Sentadas en el sofá, sólo nosotras dos, yo a la derecha y ella a mi izquierda. La luz estaba apagada y lo único que alumbraba era la tele. En algunas partes, fingía asustarme para abrazarme a su brazo, firme de mármol. Seguíamos viendo la película, cuando sonó el teléfono.

B: -Yo contestó! (Exclamé. Todo era parte de mi plan. El teléfono estaba a un lado de ella, y yo en vez de levantarme a contestar, me puse a través de Alice, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo.

B: -Si, diga? (Era número equivocado. Y yo que quería que la llamada durara más). -No, está equivocado. Adiós.

A: -Equivocado, eh?

No se iba a deshacer tan fácil de mí. Así como estaba sobre ella, le contesté; sólo que gire mi rostro hacia ella y quedamos frente a frente y con nuestras caras muy cerca.

B: -Si. Sólo interrumpió la película.  
A: -Jaja Ya lo creo. Y dime, no piensas volver a tu lugar?  
B: (Me acerqué un poco más a ella). –Qué? Te molesta que esté sobre ti? Digo, pensé que eras muy fuerte y eso, pero si ya te cansé.  
A: -No, no es eso (hablaba con dificultad. _Si!_ _Está nerviosa)_ -Sólo es para que sigamos viendo la peli.  
B: -ah bueno. (Entonces me acosté en el sofá, con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas). –Estoy más cómoda así. No te molesta, verdad?  
A: -Claro que no, hemos visto tele así, un millón de veces.

Seguimos viendo la película. Alice me hacía cariños en mi cabello, se sentía tan rico que me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente, ya me encontraba en mi cama. ))

También estuvo la ocasión en que…

(( Alice adoraba las compras, siempre me pedía acompañarla y yo sólo aceptaba para pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Un día que fuimos a comprar, me dijo que se quería probar trajes de baño.

B: -Y para qué? Si tú no vas a la playa, nunca podrás usarlos en público.  
A: -Sólo curiosidad, quiero ver como se me ven. Además podría "tomar el sol" en casa.  
B: -Tonterías, ni siquiera puedes broncearte y… _Qué rayos estás diciendo Bella? Se va a probar trajes de baños! Reacciona, podrás ver su hermoso cuerpo, con poca ropa. _(Me regañé a mí misma. Pues había visto a Alice un par de veces en ropa interior cuando era más pequeña, pero ya no me acordaba del todo y aunque me acordara, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad). –Tienes razón, debes hacerlo.  
A: -Bien! (Sonrió y yo creía que me desmayaría ahí mismo) –Ven, vamos (Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos al departamento de Trajes de baño).

Agarró unos 3 juegos, para probárselos.  
A: -Ven conmigo, que necesitaré tu opinión. (Era lo único que disfrutaba de ir de compras con ella, que siempre me modelaba lo que se probaba).

Estábamos dentro de los vestidores, me senté en un sillón y ella entró a un vestidor para ponerse el primer juego. Luego de unos segundos, debido a su rapidez vampírica, salió y yo me quedé sin respirar. Estaba increíblemente linda y sexy.

A: -Y, qué dices?  
B: _Qué estás como quieres, que te quiero agarrar a besos aquí mismo!_ –Estás muy bien! Cómpralo. Jeje  
A: Ok, pero aun faltan 2.

Regresó al vestidor y yo espere con ansias. Salió luego de unos segundos y me quedé con la boca abierta. Era un bikini rojo, que resaltaba su hermosa figura. Lindo busto, apetecible abdomen y piernas de infarto.

A: -Di algo.  
B: _Cásate conmigo!_ –Estás muy guapa. (Le guiñé un ojo y ella bajo la mirada).  
A: -Gracias. Me voy a probar el último.  
B: -De eso nada, debes modelar tu ropa. Sólo te veo ahí parada, acércate, date una vuelta. (Iba a aprovechar la situación).  
A: -Jaja de acuerdo.

Comenzó a caminar, de una manera muy sexy, hacia mí. Yo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Ya cerca de mí, dio una vuelta y se fue al vestidor. Fue uno de los días más calurosos de toda mi vida. Después salió con su último modelito.

A: -Y este?  
B: -Fabuloso, llévate todos!  
A: -Ok. Ahora vas tú  
B: _QUÉ?_ –Cómo dices?  
A: -Vamos Bella, tú si puedes ir a la playa y debes comprarte uno.  
B: -No, no, no y no.

De que me sirvió, si con una mirada suya me convenció.

B: -Vale, pero traje completo, no pienso usar un bikini. (Le advertí).  
A: -Algo es algo. Escoge uno. (Me dijo, apuntando donde estaban los trajes de baño.)

Tomé uno color azul, muy bonito. Fui al probador a ponérmelo. Obviamente tardé más que ella en salir, me asomé con mucha pena.

A: -Vamos, Bella, sal.

Salí del vestidor y Alice se quedó quieta, viéndome fijamente. Me puse muy nerviosa.

A: -Gua! Debes llevártelo Bella.  
B: -Servirá de algo que diga que no?  
A: -No!  
B: -Ya que.  
A: -Debes modelarlo!  
B: -No!  
A: -Vamos, sólo para mí.

Lo dijo de una forma tan sexy, que me convenció; además podía aprovechar para provocarla. Me acerqué a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ya cerca del sofá donde estaba sentada, di media vuelta y quedé a espaldas de Alice, me incliné hacia adelante, insinuándole mi trasero.

A: -Qué… qué haces?  
B: -Modelando  
A: -Ya puedes dejar de modelar, si quieres.  
B: -De acuerdo.

Me puse de pie, pero en vez de irme, me senté sobre sus piernas, dándole la espalda aún.

B: -Tú me haces hacer cada cosa.  
A:  
B: -Alice?  
A: -Si?  
B: -Me voy a cambiar, para que nos vayamos.  
A: -Aja

Me levanté y fui al vestidor a cambiarme. Pagamos por la ropa y nos fuimos a casa. ))

Cosas como esas siguieron pasando y mi Alice aún no caía, pero ya lo haría. Yo sé que lo haría.

* * *

Ya sé, q la historia no avanzó mucho. Pero quería poner detalles sobre la relación de estás dos.

En el prox capítulo ya abra acción y terceros en discordia, Sé q adoran los "celos" como yo =P

Nos leemos pronto, bye


	3. La mudanza

Ya sé que tarde años en actualizar pero todo se juntó, mi compu murió, la escuela, problemas personales, etc. Pero bueno aquí vamos de nuevo.

Bella cumplió 17 años. Seguía con su lucha de conquistar a Alice, pero la vampiro no cedía; Bella comenzaba a creer que tal vez Alice no la quería de la misma forma. Pero la realidad era que Alice también se había enamorado, pero debía resistir pues ella creía que lo suyo con Bella no debía ser, por muchas razones.

Los Cullen se vieron en la necesidad de mudarse a Forks, un lindo y pequeño pueblo en donde casi siempre llovía. Sería la primera vez que Bella iría a la misma escuela y estaría en el mismo grado que Alice; mientras que Rosalie y Emmet fingirían ser un año más grandes que ellas.

Llegaron a Forks y se instalaron en una hermosa casa, a las afueras del pueblo y adentrada en el bosque, ideal para mantener un perfil bajo. La casa era más bien una mansión, grande, limpia, con hermosas decoraciones, 3 enormes recámaras, con clóset y baño cada una, a parte otro baño en la planta baja, un estudio que contaba con una biblioteca, piscina y una bella cocina completamente equipada, aunque la comida sólo Bella la disfrutaría.

En casa, comenzaron a desempacar y a escoger recámaras. Carlisle y Esme tomaron la principal, Rosalie y Emmet la recámara más cerca de las escaleras y Alice y Bella se quedaron con la que estaba más al fondo. Estando en el cuarto, acomodando sus cosas se dio la siguiente conversación:

A: -Y, cómo ves la casa? –Preguntó la vampiro.  
B: -Es preciosa, me encanta. –Contestó Bella, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –A ti qué te parece?  
A: -Creía que para ser tan grande, por lo menos tendría más cuartos.  
B: -Y para qué quieres más cuartos? –Preguntó curiosa, la humana.  
A: -Bueno, es que tenemos que seguir compartiendo cuartos, como siempre.  
El rostro de Bella cambió por completo, tornándose serio, ese comentario le dolió.  
B: -Perdón, no sabía que te molestaba tanto compartir el cuarto conmigo. -Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Alice se movió con la velocidad de un rayo y se paró frente a la humana, antes de que Bella pudiera salir del cuarto.  
Bella miraba el piso, así que Alice puso dos dedos bajo la barbilla de la humana e hizo que la mirara.  
A: -Lo siento nena, no quise que sonara así. –Alice la miraba a los ojos. –A mi me encanta compartir cuarto contigo, -_cuarto y lo que sea_, -sabes que ere mi mejor amiga y te adoro. Lo que pasa es que creí que a ti te molestaba, es decir ya no eres una niña y supuse que deseabas privacidad y te molestaba no tener tu propia recámara. Me perdonas? Sabes que a veces soy una tonta. No te enojes, yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre.  
A Bella le fascinó ese comentario.  
B: -No me molesta compartir cuarto contigo, me encanta –_demasiado, diría yo_- estoy mejor contigo que conmigo y qué bueno que ya no me veas como una niña. Claro que te perdono. Tonta! –Exclamó Bella, sonriéndole a su vampira.  
A: -Excelente. –Alice abrazó a Bella; un hormigueo recorrió a ambas mujeres. Luego Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y ésta casi se desmaya, mientras Alice luchaba consigo misma para no cometer una estupidez. –Amigas?  
B: -Siempre.

Siguieron desempacando y acomodando cosas, ya de noche se fueron a dormir, bueno más bien Bella se fue a dormir, Alice sólo se limitó a acostarse a lado de su amiga, su querida amiga.

Continuará…

Tengo que dejarlo aquí. Porque enserio ando como loca jeje. Pero prometo actualizar y continuarlo,, que aún faltan los "celos" y los "terceros en discordia" que prometí.


	4. El regalo

Bueno ya sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sólo la historia.  
contiene Femslash,, y los q está en cursiva son pensamientos.

disfruten!

* * *

**El regalo**

A la mañana siguiente Bella se levantó temprano y Alice ya no estaba a su lado; escuchó el ruido de la regadera y supuso que Alice se estaría dando un baño, luego la mente de la humana divagó y comenzó a imaginar el cuerpo de Alice, mojado, desnudo y perfecto, Bella sacudió la cabeza y dejó de imaginar.  
B: –_ya deja esos pensamiento, Bella_.

Bella se levantó de la cama y en ese momento Alice salió del baño, con solamente una toalla cubriéndole el firme cuerpo que tenía. Estaba sexy, con el cabello húmedo, esa situación no ayudaba en nada a Bella, quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.  
B: -_Es un ángel, y qué ángel!. -_Alice volteó a ver a Bella.  
A: -Ah ya despertaste!, buenos días nena. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –La humana logró reaccionar y contestó.  
B: -Ag bue… -Se aclaró la garganta. –Buenos días! -_Y qué buenos, si una despierta y ve éstas cosas tan hermosas.  
_A: Bueno, pues date prisa que hoy comenzamos a ir a la escuela.  
B: -Si, ya sé. Qué flojera. –Comentó bostezando.  
A: -Oh vamos, imagínate mi situación, que he tenido que repetir lo mimo durante bastante tiempo. Eso si es de flojera.  
B: -Tienes razón, en un momento estaré lista.  
A: -Ok, te veré abajo, que Esme quiere que desayunes antes de irnos.  
B: -Ok.

Bella se dirigió al baño, mientras que la vampiro se vestía, para luego bajar. Bella terminó de bañarse y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y luego bajó a desayunar. En la cocina estaban Esme y Alice; Rosalie y Emmet ya se habían ido a la escuela y Carlisle a trabajar.

E: -Buenos días hija. –La saludó Esme, amablemente.  
B: -Buenos días.  
E: -Mira, te preparé un sándwich y una malteada de chocolate. Come y luego se podrán ir.  
B: -Gracias.  
E: -De nada. Y dime Bella, lista para la escuela?  
B: -Hoy tengo algo de flojera, pero adoro la idea de ir a la misma escuela que mis hermanos, en especial saber que estaré en las mismas clases que Alice. –Mencionó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
E: -Bien, me parece perfecto. Bueno las dejo, voy arriba.  
B y A: Nos vemos.  
A: -Yo también adoro la idea de estar en el mismo grado que tú. Aunque, piensas que la gente crea que tengo 17, cuando en realidad tengo… bueno 19? –Dijo Alice, mientras hacía la señal de comillas con las manos.  
B: -Obvio sí, no te preocupes.

Bella comenzó a comer el sándwich, mientras Alice la observaba.  
B: -Deja de mirarme! –Exclamó Bella.  
A: -Lo siento nena, es que me encanta verte comer. Yo no puedo darme ese lujo.  
B: -_De nuevo me dijo nena, me lo ha dicho mucho últimamente y me encanta._ –Te entiendo, pero me desespera que me observes, mientras mastico, es asqueroso.  
A: - Bella nada de lo que hagas es asqueroso –Dijo, mientras veía a los ojos a Bella y ésta se ponía roja. -Y está bien, prometo dejar de verte.  
B: -Bien, conste. –Alice sólo se limitó a sonreír, hecho que hizo que la humana se distrajera y se manchara alrededor de la boca, con mayonesa.  
B: -Ves lo que haces.  
A: -Perdón. –Dijo sinceramente, mientras que con su pulgar derecho limpiaba la mayonesa en la comisura de los labios de Bella. La humana se estremeció ante el contacto y quiso lanzarse sobre los labios de Alice, pero contuvo ese deseo.  
B: -Gra…gracias.  
A: -De nada. Te dejo terminar. Te espero afuera.  
B: -De acuerdo.

Bella acabó su sándwich y bebió una malteada de chocolate. Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir, encontró a Alice juntó a una camioneta roja, una chevy pick up, parecía antigua, pero en buenas condiciones.

B: -Qué es esto? –La humana parecía confundida.  
A: -Te gusta? –preguntó Alice, mientras alzaba su ceja derecha.  
B: -Eso creo, dirás que estoy loca, pero sí.  
A: -No creo que estés loca, sabía que te encantaría. Digo, después de todo siempre has criticado nuestros bellos autos. Definitivamente el lujo no es tu estilo.  
B: -No entiendo, acaso cambiaste tu auto por mí? –Parecía que le daría un ataque.  
A: -Ay nena, te quiero pero no tanto jeje, mi hermoso Porsche está en el garaje. Está cosita es toda tuya.  
B: -Mía? –Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.  
A: -Sip, es justo y necesario que tengas un vehículo. Digo ya eres toda una mujercita y necesitas poder moverte con libertad.  
B: -Oh, Alice! –Fue lo que Bella exclamó, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la vampiro.  
A: -Cuidado Bella, te puedo lastimar. –Sonó preocupada.  
B: -Jamás. –Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. –Jamás me lastimarías y gracias por esto. Amo que me conozcas tan bien.  
A: -De nada, nena.  
B: -_y amo que me digas nena_.- Alice le dio las llaves de la camioneta.  
A: -Bueno, pues vámonos, que es tarde.  
B: -Es enserio? –Sus ojos brillaban.  
A: -Claro, tú nos vas a llevar hoy.  
B: -Genial!

Subieron a la camioneta, Bella arrancó su vehículo y se pusieron en marcha. Ya en la escuela, buscaron su salón y al encontrarlo entraron. El salón contaba con mesas, para dos personas; ellas se sentaron juntas en una mesa de la última fila. El salón era de tamaño medio y había aproximadamente 32 alumnos.

Ellas estaban platicando, esperando que el maestro entre al salón. En eso, dos muchachos entraron al salón; uno era alto, medía alrededor de 1.85 cm, tenía ojos verdes y pelo color cobrizo. El otro también era alto de unos 1.82 cm, con cabello color miel y ojos azules. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa vacía, delante de Bella y Alice. Las chicas apenas hicieron caso, pero ellos se voltearon y las saludaron.

E: -Hola, cómo están? –Las chicas salieron de su burbuja y saludaron también.  
A: -Bien, gracias.  
J: -Qué bien, me llamo Jasper y él es mi hermano Edward.  
E: -Un placer.  
A: -Mucho gusto, soy Alice y ella es Bella.  
B: -Hola. –Saludó tímidamente.  
J: Son nuevas, cierto?  
A: -Así es.  
J: -Bueno, pues si necesitan algún guía, aquí estamos. –Jasper comenzaba a coquetearle a Alice, cosa que a Bella, no le hacía gracia.  
A: -Ah, pues muchas gracias.  
B: -Si, muchas gracias. –Dijo sarcásticamente.  
E: -Y dime nena, de dónde vienen? -Le preguntó Edward a Bella, ahora él le coqueteaba a la humana.  
A: -_Nena? nena? Óyeme inútil, sólo yo le digo así  
B: -Nena? Qué le pasa a éste? Sólo mi Alice tiene ese derecho. _–Venimos de…

En eso entró el profesor y cortó su conversación. La clase transcurrió, pero amabas pensaban en algo: Alice no podía evitar odiar a Edward y Bella detestaba a Jasper; los celos estaban a la orden del día. Pero de pronto una pregunta invadió a ambas:  
A: -_Y si ella le corresponde?_  
B: -_Y si ella le corresponde?_

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios,, eso me hace querer seguir con la historia.  
Sé que quieren capítulos más largos,, pero ahora ando apurada así que tienen que ser cortos. Porque sino, no actualizo.  
Qué les pareció el de hoy? nos leemos,, bye


	5. La cafetería

Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer. La historia es mía.  
contiene fem-slash y una palabra "mala"

Enjoy!

* * *

La campana sonó y con eso llegó el final de la clase. Alice se puso inmediatamente de pie, pues quería salir del salón antes que Edward se acercara a platicar.  
A: -Vamos, nena  
B: -Ya voy, estoy guardando mis cosas.

Los muchachos se estaban acercando a ellas, cuando ambas se dirigieron a la puerta del salón y salieron de éste. Tenían un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos, antes de su siguiente clase. Aprovecharon ese tiempo para ir al baño; Alice y Bella sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, puesto que ambas estaban bastante calladas. El receso terminó y se fueron a clases. Al finalizar esa clase, tocaba el turno del descanso largo. Alice y Bella se dirigieron a la cafetería y tomaron lugar en una mesa vacía, junto a una ventana.

Bella tenía un plato con un poco de ensalada y una manzana, además de una lata de refresco. Alice, tenía una botella de té, sin tocar, a su lado.  
A: -Y dime, qué te ha parecido la escuela?  
B: -Bien, creo. Es decir, es una escuela! –Expresó, mientras alzaba los hombros.  
A: -Jeje, es cierto. –A Alice le hizo gracia, el comentario de su "hermana".  
B: -Oye, y nunca te han preguntado si tienes desórdenes alimenticios?  
A: -Jaja cómo?  
B: -Bueno, la gente debe notar que no comes.  
A: -Sabes? la gente está pendiente de otras cosas, no se andan fijando en lo que hago.  
B: -_Quién no se iba a fijar en ti?  
_A: -Además, no socializo mucho. Tienes suerte de ser mi amiga. –Mencionó, guiñándole un ojo a Bella.  
B: _-Hermosa!_ –Ay si, te crees mucho. Yo podría tener muchos amigos, si quisiera.  
A: -Obvio, nena. Sólo bromeaba. –Dijo, sonriéndole a la humana.  
B: -Más te vale. Si no me voy con mis nuevos amigos Jasper y Edward. –Amenazó, sacando la lengua. A la vampiro, el comentario dejó de hacerle gracia, al escuchar el nombre de Edward.  
A: -Bien, ándale vete con ellos. –Sonaba dolida.  
B: -Hey, tranquila. Sabes que no te cambiaría por nadie.  
A: -Por nadie? Ni siquiera por el ojos verdes ese? Bien que te estaba coqueteando. Crees que no lo vi? –Bella iba a responderle, cuando escucharon unas voces, saludándolas. –_Uta madre, y hablando del rey de roma._  
E y J: -Hola chicas. –Dijeron, muy entusiasmados.  
A: -Hola. –Dijo, con mucho ánimo.  
B: -Hey, hola.  
E: -Hey guapa, que tal va tu primer día? –Alice rodeó los ojos.  
B: -Bien, gracias.  
J: -Podemos sentarnos, con ustedes?  
A: -Los siento, no. Estamos esperando a nuestros hermanos.  
E: -Pero si todos cabemos en la mesa, verdad Bella? –Bella volteó a ver a Alice, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos y con la mirada le pedía que dijera que no.  
B: -Em, eso creo. –Contestó bajito.  
R: -Hola, qué hacen? –Rosalie y Emmet acababan de llegar.  
B: -Aquí, con nuevos amigos. Siéntense los presentamos. –Rose y Emmet se sentaron en la mesa. –Ella es mi hermosa hermana Rosalie y él es mi hermano Emmet. Él es Edward y él es Jasper.  
Todos: Mucho gusto. –Se dieron la mano.  
R: -Alice qué te pasa? estás muy seria.  
A: -Oh, nada hermana. Creo que me hizo mal la comida.  
J: -Te sientes mal, necesitas algo? –Jasper puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alice, cosa que Bella notó.  
B: _-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber dejado que se sentaran con nosotras.  
_A: -Gracias, pero estoy bien.  
Ed: -Entonces nena, no me dijiste de dónde vienen. –Le recordó a Bella.  
A: _-Nena? una más y te golpeo._  
B: -Venimos de Jackville. Y un favor Edward.  
Ed: -Dime. –Edward y Alice, esperaban expectantes.  
B: -No me digas nena, sale?  
Ed: -Claro, disculpa sólo era de cariño.  
A: _-Jaja, tómala, ella es MI nena!_ –Las sonrisas volvieron, al rostro de Alice.  
B: -Ok. –Rosalie y Emmet se comenzaron a besar y Jasper y Edward se voltearon a ver con cara de "what". Alice lo notó y aclaró la situación.  
A: -No se asusten, en realidad ellos no son hermanos. Ninguno de los cuatro lo somos. Carlisle nos adoptó a todos.  
J: -Ah, jeje qué susto.  
Ed: Si.  
B: -Debieron ver sus caras, jaja. -Bella se burló de ellos.  
Ed: -Oye! –Edward hizo un puchero, que hasta a Alice le dio risa.  
A: -Así que ya saben, técnicamente nos podemos besar, Emmet a mi o yo a Bella. _–Acaso dije eso en voz alta? El subconsciente te traiciona, Alice. –_Bella sintió mariposas en el estómago, a la vez que se ponía roja como tomate.  
J: Uy, eso sería muy bueno de ver. –Ni Edward, ni Jasper notaron nada.  
Ed: Si, muy bueno.  
R: -Hombres tenían que ser. –Sentenció Rose, mientras alzaba una ceja.  
Ed: -No mal piensen, digo que sería interesante ver a Alice besar a tu novio y ver como reaccionas.  
J: -Si, eso.  
A, B, R: -Si, aja. –Comentaron las chicas. La campana sonó y todos se fueron a clases.

El día transcurrió sin novedad. Al finalizar las clases, Bella y Alice se fueron a casa.

To be continued...

* * *

Grax por los comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.  
((lamento q los episodios sean tan cortos))


	6. Celos

Hola a todos, ya sabemos q los personajes no son míos y bla bla.  
para que quede más claro: Ed es Edward y E es Emmet; Ja es Jasper y J es Jane.

disfruten!

* * *

**Celos**

En la tarde, ambas estaban en su cuarto, haciendo tarea. Bella sentada en la orilla de la cama y Alice sobre el piso.

B: -Esperaba más aburrido el día, pero fue muy entretenido.  
A: -Si tú lo dices. –Alice continuó haciendo la tarea, q prácticamente sabía de memoria.  
B: -Oh vamos. Las clases no fueron aburridas, no me caí para nada, un gran logo para mí. –Se apuntó a sí misma y sonrió triunfante. –Y ya tenemos amigos. -Alice dejó de escribir y volteó a ver a Bella.  
A: -Ah, con que eso era. –La miraba fijamente, mientras alzaba su ceja derecha.  
B: -Qué? –Bella parecía confundida.  
A: -El día se te hizo genial, por… Edward. –Al decir ese nombre, Alice apretó la mandíbula y quebró el pobre lápiz que tenía en la mano.  
B: -Disculpa?  
A: -Vamos Bella, se pasó todo el día coqueteando contigo.  
B: -Claro que no! –Exclamó Bella.  
A: -Aja, lo que digas. Por eso te decía nena a cada rato y no perdía oportunidad para tocarte. –Alice comenzaba a alzar la voz.  
B: -No me estaba tocando. –Gritó Bella. -Y qué si me dice nena? Tú me lo dices todo el tiempo y no tiene nada de malo. –Alice bajó la mirada, ante ese comentario.  
A: -Yo… yo te lo digo como amiga. –Tartamudeó Alice.  
B: _-Ay, como desearía que fuera como novia._ –Sí, al igual que él. Además, te recuerdo que le dije que ya no me lo dijera.  
A: -Si, lo recuerdo. _–Fue lo mejor del día._  
B: -Y a todo esto, qué tendría de malo si Edward me estuviera coqueteando? _–_Alice enmudeció, no supo que decir. Era cierto, no tenía derecho de reclamarle a Bella. –Alice, te estoy hablando.  
A: -Tienes razón Bella, no tiene nada de malo. Perdona.  
B: -Te perdono. Pero, entonces por qué te alteraste tanto? -_Que daría, porque estuvieras celosa._  
A: -No sé, supongo que sentí celos. –A Bella se le detuvo el corazón. –de… her her hermanas, a a amigas. –Dijo, una muy nerviosa Alice, mientras que Bella sentía una gran decepción. –Es decir, eres mi hermanita y que ya pienses en novios, me pone tensa. Y luego cuando comiences a salir con alguien, de seguro te vas a olvidar de mí.  
B: -Estás loca, nunca me olvidaría de ti. A parte, quién habló de novios? Si le gusto que bueno, es halagador. Pero a mí no me gusta Edward.  
A: -Enserio? –exclamó, demasiado efusiva. –Digo, por qué él parece un buen chico y es guapo.  
B: -Jaja, no será que a ti te gusta? _–Si dices que si, lo mato. _  
A: -No te preocupes, es todo tuyo. –Alice, con sumo cuidado, se abalanzó sobre Bella y comenzó a hacerlo cosquillas.  
B: -No, no jeje basta jeje.

Ambas estaban en la cama, Bella debajo de Alice. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron; Alice detuvo las cosquillas y las dos quedaron serias, viéndose intensamente. Alice comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Bella, aún estaban a varios centímetros, cuando Alice se puso de pie.  
A: -Bueno, basta de juegos. Hay que hacer la tarea. _–En qué estabas pensando, Alice?_  
B: -Am am, si. Tienes razón. _–Me iba a besar? Gua, la sentí tan cerca. _–Bella se mordió el labio. _–Alice, tienes que ser mía! _

Las chicas continuaron con su tarea. En la noche, cuando ya era hora de dormir, las dos se acostaron en la cama.  
A: -Buenas noches, nena.  
B: _-Que bien! Tenía miedo de que no me volvieras a decir nena._  
A: -Que tengas dulces sueños. –Alice besó la frente de Bella.  
B: -Gracias. _–Qué rico beso._ –Alice, me abrazas?  
A: -Claro, nena. –Bella colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Alice, quien la rodeó con sus brazos.  
B: _-Que bien, se está así._ –Buenas noches.

Bella se quedó dormida y Alice se quedó toda la noche disfrutando del calor de su amiga. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella despertó, aún se encontraba en los brazos de su amada, cosa que le encantó.

B: -Buenos días. –Le dijo, con una sonrisa.  
A: -Buenos días.  
B: -Hoy, no quiero ir a escuela.  
A: -No seas floja. –Alice rompió el abrazo y se levantó de la cama. -Acuérdate que tienes que ver a tu novio. –Le dedicó una sonrisa.  
B: -Muy graciosa y tú al tuyo, no?  
A: -Al mío?  
B: -No te hagas, Jasper estaba babeando por ti _–Y quién no?_  
A: -Jaja bueno, entonces apurémonos, hay que ver a nuestros novios.  
B: -Entonces si te gusta?  
A: -Si, me encanta. Es muy guapo y encantador. –Bella estaba quedando roja de coraje.  
B: _-Lo voy a matar._ –Ah que bien.  
A: -Estoy jugando, Bella. Cómo crees? Claro que no.  
B: _-No juegues así con mi corazoncito. _–Ah jaja, buena esa. Me la creí.  
A: -Entonces, vamos a la escuela?_  
_B: -Pues, no hay de otra. –Bella se encogió de hombros.

Ambas se arreglaron; Bella desayunó algo, para después partir rumbo a la escuela. Ya en la escuela, mientras esperaban que la clase de historia empezara; unas chicas se les acercaron, las chicas se parecían, ambas tenían ojos grises y rasgos felinos, pero una era pelirroja y la otra rubia.

V y J: Hola, chicas.  
A: -Hola.  
B: -Hola.  
V: Son las nuevas, no?  
A: -Si. Soy Alice y ella es Bella.  
V: -Mucho gusto. Yo soy Victoria y ella es mi prima Jane.  
B: -Mucho gusto. Cómo les va?  
J: Bien y a ustedes?  
B: -Bien.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron conversando un rato más y luego el profesor de historia entró.

P: -Y así es como ellos lograron poseer el territorio de sus enemigos. –Decía el profesor, mientras escribía algo en la pizarra. Alice se acercó a Bella.  
A: -No es exactamente como pasó, pero está muy cerca. –Bella abrió los ojos como platos y volteó a ver a la vampiro.  
B: -Cómo, acaso tú?  
A: -Si, estuve ahí.  
B: -Increíble.

La clase siguió. Al sonar la campana, Victoria y Jane se acercaron a Bella y Alice.

V: -Tenemos literatura  
B: -Nosotras, álgebra.  
J: -Órale, suerte con eso. -Las cuatro sonrieron.  
V: -Nos vemos, en el descanso?  
A: -Si, claro.  
V: -Ok, entonces nos vemos al rato.  
B: -Nos vemos.

Después de la clase de álgebra, Alice y Bella se dirigieron a la cafetería. Vieron que Victoria y Jane, ya estaban sentadas en una mesa y se acercaron a ellas.

A: -Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.  
V: -Jaja cierto.  
J: -Siéntense.  
B: -Gracias.

Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a conversar.

V: -Y ustedes son hermanas?  
A: -En realidad no, fuimos adoptadas por Carlisle y Esme.  
J: -Interesante y sólo son ustedes dos?  
B: -No, tenemos otros "hermanos", Rosalie y Emmet.  
A: -Y si los ven, no se asusten, ellos son novios.  
V: -Enserio? Vaya, que familia más peculiar.  
B: -Ya ves. Las cuatro chicas rieron.  
J: -Ya viste? –Jane, le dio un codazo a Victoria.  
V: -Mi vida, son ellos.  
B: -Qué sucede?  
V: -Disculpen, pero es que mi prima y yo estamos enamoradas. –Victoria se sonrojó.  
A: -Si? Y quienes son los afortunados?  
J: -Ellos. –Jane lanzó una mirada discreta hacia ellos. Alice y Bella intercambiaron miradas.  
V: -Pero ni saben que existimos. –Victoria, resopló resignada.  
B: -Tendremos que arreglar eso. –Bella alzó la mano y saludó a los chicos, quienes le sonrieron y comenzaron a acercarse.  
J: Qué haces?  
V: -Estás loca?  
A: -Bella no seas cruel, diles que son amigos nuestros. –Jane y Victoria abrieron los ojos como platos.  
V: -Qué dices?  
B: -Nos conocimos ayer y estuvimos platicando en el descanso.  
J: -Suertudas. -Edward y Jasper llegaron a la mesa.  
Ja: -Mira hermano, cuánta belleza. –Victoria, Jane y Bella se sonrojaron.  
Ed: -Concuerdo contigo. Hola chicas.  
Todas: -Hola.  
Ja: -Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?  
J: -Por supuesto. –Contestó, bastante emocionada.  
Ja: -Gracias, Jane. –Jasper, le dedicó una sonrisa.  
J: _-Sabe mi nombre._ –Los chicos se sentaron, en la mesa.  
V: -Cómo va su día?  
Ed: -Bien, gracias Victoria y el suyo?  
V: _-Sabes cómo me llamo._ -Igual, va bien –Le sonrió a Edward.  
Ed: -Que bueno.

Los seis estaban conversando muy a gusto, cuando Rosalie y Emmet, aparecieron.

R: -Qué tal chicos?  
B, A, Ja, Ed: -Hola Rose. –Dijeron a coro.  
E: Y estas guapas, quienes son?  
B: -Ella es Victoria y ella Jane. Chicas, mis hermanos Rosalie y Emmet.  
V y J: Muchos gusto.  
R y E: -Igualmente.

Rose y Emmet se sentaron en la mesa, todos conversaban, reían y compartían anécdotas. Se la estaban pasando muy bien.

J: _-Qué lindo es Jasper._  
Ja: _-Está Jane, me está cayendo muy bien._  
B: _-Creo que Jane y Jasper hacen bonita pareja. Además me conviene que Jasper se fije en otra. Ay Bella!_  
V: _-Edward, es maravilloso. _  
Ed: _-Que buena onda es Victoria. Y Bella, que hermosa es!_  
A: _-Ojala lo de Vic y Edward se dé. Ambos son buenos chicos y además así, me libero de él jeje._  
R: _-Qué bueno que nadie se ha dado cuenta que Alice, Emmet y yo, no estamos comiendo nada. _  
V: -Oye Alice, por qué nos estás comiendo nada? Y tampoco ustedes. –Dijo, señalando a Rosalie y Emmet.  
R: _-Rayos._  
A: -Es que, desayuné muy bien.  
R: -Si, igual nosotros.  
V: -Ah

El descanso continuó por unos minutos más; al sonar el timbre, todos se despidieron y se fueron a clases. Había sido un día agradable para todos. A la hora de la salida, Bella y Alice se dirigían al estacionamiento, cuando Edward las abordó.

Ed: -Bella, puedo hablar contigo?  
B: -Claro.  
A: -Los dejo para que hablen. Bella, te veo en el estacionamiento.  
B: -Ok. –Alice se alejó de ellos, pero se mantuvo a una distancia, donde su súper oído la dejara escuchar la conversación.  
A: _-No debería escuchar, pero no puedo evitarlo. _  
B: -Qué sucede, Edward?  
Ed: -Antes de decirte, debo preguntarte si dejaste a alguien en tu pueblo.  
A: -Qué si dejé a alguien? No entiendo.  
Ed: -Ya sabes, alguien especial. Un amor?  
B: -Oh. No, no dejé a nadie. _–Porque ese alguien, vino conmigo._  
Ed: -Y tienes novio?  
B: -No. _–Pero quiero una novia._ –De hecho, nunca he tenido novio. A excepción, de Jacob, mi novio de primaria, con el que duré 4 días jeje.  
Ed: -Jeje. Entonces, estás soltera y disponible?  
B: _-_Sí, estoy soltera. _–Disponible, no._ –Por qué tantas preguntas?  
Ed: -Es que… yo… am… quería invitarte a salir. -Alice se quedó inmóvil.  
B: -Oh, Edward yo, yo no sé qué decir.  
Ed: -Di que sí.  
B: -Ed, eres muy lindo, pero no voy a mentirte. Yo… -Bella bajó la mirada. –Yo amo a alguien más. –Alice abrió la boca y sintió un dolor en el pecho.  
Ed: -Vaya! Gracias por la honestidad. Él, es un chico afortunado. –Edward, le sonrió a Bella.  
B: _-Ella._ –Gracias Ed y por favor no le digas nadie.  
Ed: -Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
B: -Gracias. Y te puedo dar un consejo?  
Ed: -Claro, dime.  
B: -Victoria es una chica increíble. Por qué no la invitas a ella?  
Ed: -Ahora que lo mencionas, Vic es muy guapa y me cayó muy bien. Creo que seguiré tu consejo.  
B: -Bien.  
Ed: -Bueno, nos vemos mañana.  
B: -Si, nos vemos.

Bella le dio un beso, en la mejilla a Edward y luego se fue hacia el estacionamiento. Alice ya estaba dentro de la camioneta, parecía triste.

B: -Nos vamos?  
A: -Si. –Dijo, sin ganas.  
B: -Estás bien?  
A: -Si, estoy bien.  
B: -No te creo, qué te pasa?  
A: -Nada. Arranca y vámonos.  
B: -Creí que confiabas en mí. –Refunfuñó, Bella.  
A: -Lo mismo digo.  
B: -Disculpa?  
A: -Qué quería Edward?  
B: -No cambies el tema. –Le reclamó, Bella.  
A: -Qué, no me puedes decir que quería? –La vampiro miraba fijamente a la humana.  
B: -Me invitó a salir, contenta?  
A: -No! –Contestó, Alice.  
B: -Le dije que no.  
A: -Ya sé.  
B: -Ya sabes? Cómo rayos sabes? –Le gritaba a Alice.  
A: -Lo escuché.  
B: -Bueno, qué te pasa? Quién te crees para escuchar mis conversaciones? –Bella, estaba alterada.  
A: -Sé que no debí escuchar. Pero eso no es el punto.  
B: -Y cuál es el punto?  
A: -Se supone que somos amigas, las mejores.  
B: -Lo somos! –Dijo, con fuerza. -No entiendo por qué estás así.  
A: -Si lo somos, por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien? –Bella quedó pálida.

Continuará...

* * *

GRACIAS x los comentarios. dejen más jaja Necesito saber si voy por buen camino o tienen alguna sugerencia

Nos leemos pronto. bye


	7. La botella

A: -Vamos contéstame, amiga. –Dijo Alice, con tono irónico.  
B:_ -Piensa Bella, piensa. _  
A: -Quién es? Lo conozco? _–Dime, para que pueda ir a golpearlo._  
B: -Basta. En primer lugar, no tenías ningún derecho en escuchar mi conversación con Edward y en segundo lugar, deberías escucharme, antes de gritarme sin razón.  
A: -No es sin razón, tú lo dijiste. Amas a alguien. –Alice sintió una punzada en el pecho, al decir esas palabras.  
B: _–Piensa… Lo tengo!_ –Sí, lo dije. Pero se lo dije para no lastimarlo. No quería batearlo sin razón alguna. –El rostro de Alice comenzó a suavizarse.  
A: -Entonces, mentiste?  
B: _-No._ –Sí.  
A: -Rayos, me siento como una tonta. Por favor, perdóname. –Alice bajó la mirada.  
B: -Entiendo que te sintieras traicionada, pero no tenías porque ponerte así.  
A: -Lo sé. No debí alterarme tanto. –Los ojos de Alice, mostraban su arrepentimiento.  
B: -Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te cuento todo. –Le dijo, tiernamente a la vampira.  
A: -Ya sé y me encanta que confíes en mí, pero no tienes que contarme todo. Tienes derecho a guardar secretos.  
B: -Segura? –Preguntó, la humana con una sonrisa pícara.  
A: -Segura. No hagas caso a lo que acaba de pasar, soy una tonta.  
B: -Mmmm conste.  
A: -Bueno, tampoco es para que no me vuelvas a contar nada.  
B: -Jaja, no te asustes. Te prometo que si me llego a enamorar de alguien, _–que no seas tú_ –serás la primera en saberlo.  
A: -Bien. _  
_B: -Pero tú igual debes decirme, cuando te enamores.  
A: -Jaja, está bien. Si algún día me enamoro de alguien, _-que no seas tú_ –te lo diré.  
B: -Es un trato?  
A: -Es un trato. –Se estrecharon la mano. _  
_B: -Ahora vámonos, que se hace tarde.  
A: -Si, vamos.

Bella arrancó la camioneta y se fueron a casa.

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que los Cullen llegaron a Forks. Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Victoria, Jane, Rosalie y Emmet se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. A parte de siempre reunirse en los descansos y conversar, salían los fines de semana y todos se la pasaban de maravilla.

Jasper y Jane ya eran novios y entre Edward y Victoria comenzaba a surgir algo más que amistad, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Llegaron los últimos días de octubre y a Alice se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de Halloween en su casa.

A: -Bella, tengo una fabulosa idea. –Alice estaba sonriente.  
B: -Hoy no pienso salir de compras contigo, Alice.  
A: -No, eso no. Se me ocurrió que deberíamos hacer una fiesta de Halloween aquí en la casa.  
B: -Ok, y qué dicen Esme y Carlisle sobre eso?  
A: -Me dijeron que estaba bien, mientras no invite mucha gente.  
B: -Pienso igual, no vayas a querer invitar a toda la escuela.  
A: -Que aguafiestas son ustedes tres. –Alice hizo un puchero.  
B: _-Qué linda es._ -Alice, ni siquiera conoces a todos los de la escuela.  
A: -Ay bueno X, sólo le voy a decir a Ed, Jas, Vic y Jane.  
B: -Y a mí? –Bella, hizo cara de perrito.  
A: _-Mi vida._ –Ay que mensa eres, obvio que tú estás invitada, hablaba de los que no viven en ésta casa.  
B: -Jaja, lo sé. Sólo bromeaba contigo.  
A: -Ah sí? –Alice comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Bella.  
B: -No, jaja cosquillas no. –Alice se detuvo.  
A: -Para que aprendas.  
B: -Mala. –Ambas sonrieron.  
A: -Ya enserio, me vas a ayudar con la fiesta?  
B: -Claro que sí.  
A: -Gracias.

Llegó el 31 en la noche y los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Primero llegó Jasper con Jane. Jane llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes, un pantalón blanco y sandalias negras; Jasper vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, con una camisa y zapatos negros.

Tocaron el timbre y les abrió una despampanante Rosalie, quien llevaba un pantalón negro de cuero, pegado a su escultural cuerpo, una blusa blanca y botas negras.

J y Ja: -Hola.  
R: -Hola chicos, cómo están?  
J: -Bien.  
Ja: -Con el permiso de nuestros novios, que linda te ves, Rose.  
R: -Gracias, ustedes igual están muy guapos. Pasen y tomen asiento, ahora vuelvo. –Rosalie se dirigió a la cocina.  
J: -No puedo creerlo, estamos en la mansión Cullen. –Le comentó a Jasper, mientras veía con admiración las cosas a su alrededor.

Ambos tomaron asiento, en eso apareció Emmet; él traía puesta una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos.

E: -Hola chicos.  
J y Ja: -Hola Emmet.  
E: -Jane, que guapa!  
J: -Gracias.  
Ja: -Y Bella y Alice?  
E: -Alice fue por hielo y Bella aún se está arreglando. _–Pobre, no tiene nuestra velocidad._  
Ja: -Oh. –Rosalie apareció con dos vasos de refresco.  
R: -Aquí tienen. –Se los entregó a Jasper y Jane.  
J: -Gracias Rose.

Los cuatro se sentaron a conversar. A los cinco minutos, sonó el timbre. Emmet fue a abrir la puerta; era Edward, quien vestía una camisa azul cielo, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y unos zapatos negros.

E: -Hola Ed.  
Ed: -Hola.  
E: -Pasa.

Edward y Emmet se sentaron con los demás en la sala.

R, Ja, J: -Hola Ed.  
Ed: -Hola chicos.

Los chicos estaban conversando muy a gusto, cuando Alice llegó con Victoria. Victoria traía puesta una blusa azul de tirantes, un pantalón blanco y sandalias azules.

Alice estaba hermosa y muy sexy; traía puesto un vestido amarillo de tirantes cruzados, que se amoldaba a su divino cuerpo y que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. El color del vestido resaltaba sus dorados ojos, era toda una visión.

A: -Hola muchachos. Miren a quién me encontré en el camino.  
V: -Qué tal chicos?  
A: -Y Bella? –Le preguntó a Rosalie.  
R: -Aún sigue arriba.  
A: -Ok. Iré a verla.

Los demás se quedaron platicando. Alice se dirigió a las escaleras y lo que vio, la dejó petrificada. Bella bajaba las escaleras, estaba preciosa e increíblemente sexy. Llevaba un vestido, strapless rojo, su cabello suelto, peinado en ondas, con maquillaje natural, pero con los labios rojos. Bella se movía sensualmente hacia Alice, mirándola fijamente. Alice se mordió el labio, la mirada penetrante de Bella, no la dejaba moverse. Finalmente Bella llegó a donde Alice se encontraba.

B: -Y bien, qué te parece?  
A:  
B: -Alice? –Alice tragó saliva.  
A: -Estás bellísima! –Dijo, casi como un suspiro.  
B: -Si? –Bella sonrió, ante el comentario de la vampira.  
A: -Si.  
B: -Gracias, Alice. –Alice no articulaba palabra alguna. –Ya llegaron los demás?  
A: -Si.  
B: -Bueno, entonces vamos con ellos. –Bella tomó la mano de Alice y se dirigieron a la sala.  
A: _-Está hermosa! es un ángel. Quisiera, quisiera... besarla._  
B: _-Qué linda está hoy, como quisiera, quisiera…besarla. _

Alice y Bella llegaron con los demás, aún con las manos agarradas; todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bella.

Ed: -Bella, que guapa estás!  
Ja: -Si. "fiu fiu" –Le chifló Jasper.  
B: -Gracias. -Dijo, una sonrojada Bella.  
A: -Bien, ya estamos todos. Cuál es el plan?  
J: -Ver una peli de terror!  
V: -Si!  
R: -De acuerdo. Cuál quieren ver?  
Ja: -Jane y yo, trajimos una.  
E: -Ok. Entonces pasemos a la sala de entretenimiento, para verla.  
V: _-Órale, tienen una sala de entretenimiento._

Todos se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento. Esa habitación parecía un cine pequeño. Tenía un proyector, una pantalla que ocupaba toda la pared y asientos cómodos donde sentarse, además de tener una máquina de palomitas, la que hasta ahora, sólo Bella había disfrutado.

J: -Palomitas!  
R: -Agarra con confianza, todos pueden agarrar.  
Ed: -Gracias Rose.

Todos, con excepción de los vampiros, se sirvieron un poco de palomitas. Pusieron la película y se acomodaron para verla; cada quien a lado de su "pareja".

La película comenzó y se dieron cuenta que era "Drácula". Rosalie, Emmet y Alice intercambiaron miradas. En una escena, Bella dio un pequeño brinco.

A: -Si te asusta, te puedo abrazar. –Le propuso a Bella.  
B: -No, gracias. A mí los vampiros, no me dan miedo. –Le dijo, con mirada retadora.  
A: -No debiste haber dicho eso. –Le susurró a al oído, cosa que hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

La película terminó y todos regresaron a la sala, para seguir conversando y echar relajo.

B: -Pon música Alice.  
A: -De acuerdo.

Alice puso música y todos comenzaron a bailar, Jasper con Jane, Rose con Emmet, Edward con Victoria y Bella con Alice. Por ratos intercambiaban parejas, pero cuando cada quien estaba de nuevo con su pareja, comenzó una canción lenta.

A: _-Mmmm, esto me trae recuerdos._

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Jane, no tuvieron problema en seguir bailando. Pero Alice decidió que lo mejor era sentarse. Alice tomó asiento, igual que Bella, seguidas de Edward y Victoria.

V: -Comen enfrente de los pobres, eh?  
B: -Si, exacto.  
R: -Hey, qué pasa? Por qué se sientan?  
A: -Por qué crees?  
R: -Ay, se pasan. Todos aquí, somos amigos y ni modos que no puedan bailar canciones lentas entre ustedes.  
A: -Pues ya ves.  
E: -Yo tengo una idea, para que los niños no se sientan solos.  
Ed: Cuál?  
E: -Juguemos a la botella! –Rose quedó en shock.  
R: -Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –Le dijo a Emmet.  
E: -Claro amor.

Rosalie y Emmet se fueron a la cocina.

R: -Bromeas, verdad?  
E: -Tranquila, es un juego. No me digas que estás celosa.  
R: -Tal vez un poquito, pero ese no es el problema.  
E: -Entonces?  
R: -Ya pensaste, que nosotros no podemos besarlos a ellos, así como así.  
E: -Lo olvidé.  
R: -Ves?  
E: -Amor, no va a pasar nada malo. Seremos cuidadosos.  
R: -Mmmm supongo que podemos hacerlo.

Emmet y Rosalie regresaron a la sala, con una botella vacía en la mano.

R: -Bien, a jugar!

Los ocho se sentaron alrededor de una mesa circular.

Ja: -Ay que poner las reglas.  
V: -Si, como que le beso debe durar al menos 10 segundos  
J: -Y no se vale la boca cerrada. Debe haber acción.  
R: -Bien, todos de acuerdo?  
Todos: -Si!  
E: -Juguemos!

La primera en girar la botella fue Rosalie y le tocó Emmet.

Ed: -Eso es trampa, esa botella está arreglada jaja.

Rosalie besó a Emmet y duró más de lo necesario.

B: -Ok chicos, ya basta.  
A: -Ahora va Jane.

Jane giró la botella y le tocó Jasper.

Ed: -Hey! Insisto, esa botella está arreglada.  
Ja: -Cállate envidioso.

Jasper y Jane se besaron.

R: -Muy bien, ahora va Victoria.

Victoria giró la botella y le tocó Edward. Los demás comienzan a fregarlos.

Ja: -Está arreglada, verdad hermano? –Edward lo voltea a ver con cara de pocos amigos.  
J: -Uh uh uh.  
A: -Beso beso beso!  
B: -Que se besen!

Edward toma el rostro de Victoria entre sus manos y la besa.

J: -Bravo! –Todos aplauden.  
E: -Vas Bella.

Bella toma la botella y la gira.

B: _-Por favor, Alice, que me toque Alice. _

La botella gira y lentamente se detiene en su destino. La botella apunta a Alice, quien sin poder evitarlo sonríe.

V: -Uh uh  
J: -Beso beso beso!

Se ponen de pie. Están frente a frente, Alice coloca una mano en la mejilla de Bella, se va acercando a su boca. Sus labios se encuentran por primera vez, el beso que comienza tierno, se intensifica. Pasados los 10 segundos, las interrumpen.

E: -Bien, chicas. Eso estuvo bien.  
R: _-Demasiado._ –Rosalie notó que algo está pasando entre sus "hermanas".

Las chicas se separan lentamente, no pueden dejar de verse; en sus ojos hay un brillo especial.

To be continued...

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios: Ester Cullen Swan,, HarukaIs,, Shury Marie Cullen Potter,, Rika Yolei,, kairy kinomoto,, siscullengranger,, clau17,, isa-21,, Krysak... nos leemos pronto. bye


	8. El vestido

PERDON! disculpen el retraso, tuve muchos "obstáculos" que No me dejaron actualizar pronto.  
Mientras les subo esto, es un episodio pequeñito, pero es para que aguanten.  
Gracias por el apoyo =D

* * *

**El vestido**

J: -Creo que ya es tarde. –Comenta Jane, sacando a Bella y Alice de su burbuja, la humana baja la mirada apenada y se sienta de nuevo, Alice hace lo mismo.  
Ja: -Si, deberíamos irnos ya.  
V: -Si, mis papás me dieron permiso hasta las 2 y media y no traigo coche.  
Ed: -Si quieres, yo te llevo Vic.  
V: -Gracias Ed. –Le dice sonriendo.

Los chicos se despiden y se van.

E: -Eso fue divertido. –Dijo Emmet.  
R: -Tengo que admitir que es cierto.  
A: -Si, fue una gran noche –_una maravillosa y deliciosa noche_.  
B: -Ni que lo digas –_fue estupenda y ese beso_….  
A: -Bella, por qué no subes a descansar? Nosotros nos quedaremos arreglando la casa  
B: -No, Alice cómo crees? Yo me quedo a ayudarles.  
R: -Oh vamos Bella, ve a dormir un poco.  
A: -Si, no seas terca. Tú tienes que dormir, nosotros qué más vamos a hacer toda la noche?  
B: -Bueno, está bien. Buenas noches.  
E: -Buenas noches pequeña.  
R: -Buenas noches hermana. –Rose le da un beso en la mejilla.  
A: -Descansa nena. –Le dice, con una mirada tierna, que Bella responde con una sonrisa.

Bella sube y entra a su habitación, ahí recuerda el beso, da un gran suspiro y luego se toca los labios con los dedos, mientras sonríe.

B: -_Fue delicioso_. –Piensa.

Bella cepilla su cabello y se hace una coleta, se desmaquilla y luego trata de quitarse el vestido, pero no puede con el cierre, después de 5 minutos, decide llamar a Alice.

B: -Alice! –le grita desde la habitación, pues sabe que con su súper oído, seguro la escuchará. –Ven por favor! –En menos de 5 segundos, Alice estaba en la habitación.  
A: -Qué pasa? Estás bien? –Dice un poco preocupada.  
B: -Si, es sólo que tengo un problema de vestuario.  
A: -Ah, entiendo, déjame te ayudo. Voltéate.

Bella se gira y Alice toma el cierre del vestido entre sus dedos, comienza a bajarlo, con cuidado de no romperlo y la espalda de Bella va quedando al desnudo, con excepción de la franja del brassier que la cubre, Alice su pone un poco nerviosa, su mano está a punto de acariciar la espalda de Bella, pero se detiene.

A: -Ya… -carraspea un poco, para que la voz le salga- Ya está.  
B: -Gracias Alice. –Le dice sonriendo.  
A: -De nada nena, bueno me retiro.  
B: -Ok, buenas noches.  
A: -Buenas noches. –Alice se gira para irse.  
B: -Espera!  
A: -Qué sucede?  
B: -Y mi beso de buenas noches? –La humana mira inocentemente a su amada.  
A: -Oh sí, lo siento.

Alice se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Bella se mueve y termina dándoselo en la comisura de los labios. La dos se quedan quietas, mirándose, Bella se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de la vampiro…

A: -Bien, descansa Bella. –Alice se aleja de ella y se va del cuarto.  
B: -_Estuve tan cerca, quería besarme, lo sé._ –Piensa la humana, mientras una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Bella se quita el vestido y se pone una playera cómoda y un short. Va al baño y cuando regresa, Alice estaba parada en la entrada del cuarto.

A: -Creo que debemos hablar. –Dice en tono serio, pero tranquilo.  
B: -Qué sucede?  
A: -Sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta y hace un momento. –La vampiro miraba fijamente a Bella.  
B: -No comprendo. –_Sí, aja._ –Qué quieres decir?  
A: -Nos besamos! –Exclamó Alice.  
B: -Ah eso, era solo un juego, no vas a decirme que te afectó –_porqué a mí sí y mucho_ –Alice se acercó a Bella.  
A: -Quieres la verdad? –Alice la miraba directo a los ojos.  
B: -Cla cla claro. –La humana estaba demasiado nerviosa, por la cercanía de su Alice.  
A: -Bella, yo… la verdad es que… Te amo.

* * *

Continuará ...

Prometo actualizar pronto. Nos leemos!


	9. El trato

Lo prometido es deuda, asi q Actualizé pronto =D

Espero les guste...

* * *

A: -Bella, yo… la verdad es que… Te amo.  
B: _-Qué ha dicho? _–Bella estaba pálida y no se podía mover, por lo que Alice trató de corregir su error.  
A: -Lo que… lo que quiero decir es que somos hermanas, mejores amigas.  
B: -Ah –Dijo, decepcionada.  
A: -Y creo que entonces, tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablar del beso.  
B: -Bueno Alice, no te preocupes fue un juego y ya. Para qué darle importancia? –Trataba de sonar segura.  
A: -Oh, entiendo. –La vampira parecía decepcionada.  
B: -Digo, fue sólo eso, un juego. Verdad? –_Di que no, di que te encantó, di que me quieres!  
_A: -Claro, fue algo tonto, sin importancia. –_Si claro._  
B: -_Algo sin importancia?_! –Exacto, ni siquiera había pensado en ello.  
A: -Ah no?  
B: -Por qué? Tú sí? –_Dime que sí.  
_A: No, para nada…. La verdad es que sí.  
B: -Enserio? –Preguntó, demasiado entusiasmada.  
A: -Digo, no todos los días besas a tu mejor amiga.  
B: -_Porqué no quieres_. –Jaja tienes razón.  
A: -Pero supongo que normal, sentirse rara.  
B: -Si, creo que sí.  
A: -Entonces olvidemos todo el asunto.  
B: -Bueno, si quieres.  
A: -Sí, bueno no… am tú quieres?  
B: -No será fácil, después de todo fue mi primer beso. –Bella bajo la mirada.  
A: -Ah sí? Que oso, perdona. –Alice parecía apenada.  
B: -Por qué? –La humana la veía divertida.  
A: -Bueno, tu primer beso debió ser especial, con alguien a quien amaras.  
B: –Bueno, fue especial y pues… yo te amo. –Bella se puso roja.  
A: -Cómo?  
B: -Ósea, tú eres mi mejor amiga, así que está bien.  
A: -Oh.  
B: -Alice?  
A: -Si?  
B: -Te puedo preguntar algo? –La humana estaba sonrojada.  
A: -Claro.  
B: -Qué tal beso? –Preguntó con mucha timidez, Alice sonrió.  
A: -_Riquísimo_ -No inventes Bella, cómo me preguntas eso?  
B: -Por favor, necesito saber. –Bella hizo un puchero.  
A: -Pues a mi me gustó. –Bella se le quedó viendo – Quiero… lo que quiero decir es que besas bien, eres buena besando. –Dijo una nerviosa vampiro.  
B: -Enserio? –Bella estaba contenta por la respuesta. –No te creo.  
A: -Por qué no? –Alice parecía sorprendida.  
B: -Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien.  
A: -Obvio no. –Bella no parecía convencida. -Mira si no fueras mi hermana, yo… hasta te besaría de nuevo.  
B: Cómo? –Bella se le quedó viendo.  
A: -Ya me oíste. –Bella se aproximó a Alice.  
B: -En realidad… no somos hermanas. –Le dijo con un tono muy sensual y viéndola a los ojos.  
A: -Bella yo… -Bella se acercó más, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la vampiro y la besó.

Alice puso sus manos en las caderas de Bella, el beso se fue haciendo más intenso; las manos de la humana se enredaban en los cabellos de Alice, sus lenguas danzaban y al parecer el aire no era necesario. Entonces, los dientes de Alice lastimaron a la humana.

B: -Au.  
A: -Bella, perdóname por favor, perdóname. –Alice estaba muy preocupada. –Estás bien?  
B: -Si, tranquila. Está bien. –Bella trató de calmarla.  
A: -Ay no, estás sangrando, esto es culpa mía. Yo y mi maldita naturaleza. –Alice estaba enojada consigo misma.  
B: -Por favor cálmate, no es nada.  
A: -Es mucho! Te acabo de hacer daño, le hice daño a la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Soy un monstruo. –Alice bajo la cabeza. –Por favor, nena perdóname.  
B: -Alice mírame. –Bella puso dos dedos en la barbilla de Alice y la obligó a mirarla. –No eres un monstruo y no me hiciste daño, al contrario, me acabas de dar el mejor regalo del mundo. Ese beso fue magnífico.  
A: -Qué? –Alice parecía confundida.  
B: -No te das cuenta? Estás tan preocupada por la lastimada que no te das cuenta que no acabamos de besar.  
A: -Claro que me doy cuenta.  
B: -Entonces? no quieres hablar mejor de eso? Porqué yo sí.  
A: -Ok. Qué hay que decir?  
B: -Me arriesgaré y te lo diré. Te amo… así de simple, así de complicado. Te amo y como no quiero malos entendidos, te amo como mujer!  
A: -Bella, yo también te amo… como mujer. –Ambas sonrieron.  
B: -Por cierto, yo también puedo morder.

Bella besó a Alice de nuevo y le mordió el labio. El sabor de la sangre de Bella hizo que Alice la apartará.

A: -No puedo, lo siento. Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.  
B: -Alice… -Alice salió de la habitación antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo.

Bella se quedó toda la noche pensando en la situación, hasta que el sueño finalmente la venció. A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Alice, pero le dijeron que no estaba en la casa. Se quedó todo el día en su cuarto, esperando que Alice volviera.

A: -Bella?  
B: -Alice! –Corrió hacia la vampiro y la abrazó. Alice la apartó suavemente.  
A: -Por favor Bella, debemos hablar.  
B: -Lo sé y quiero que hablemos, pero anoche tú te fuiste.  
A: -Ya sé y lo lamento, pero tú sangre no me dejaba pensar, sólo sentía la sed.  
B: -Ok. Alice quiere que estemos juntas, quiero ser tu… bueno ya sabes tu novia, quiero poder besarte y abrazarte y…  
A: -Y desgraciadamente no puedes. No podemos estar juntas.  
B: -Por qué no? –La miraba con ganas de llorar.  
A: -Bella, soy un peligro para ti. No quiero lastimarte. Ser amigas ya era bastante difícil para agregarle esto.  
B: -No vas a lastimarme, prometo ser cuidadosa. Por favor, te amo. –Bella puso su mano en la mejilla de Alice.  
A: -También te amo y te juro que quiero estar contigo, pero entiende, si algo te pasa por mi culpa…  
B: -Nos amamos es lo que importa y si tanto temes por mi seguridad, hay una solución.  
A: -Cuál?  
B: -Conviérteme.  
A: -No, no creo que sea una buena idea. –Alice negaba con la cabeza.  
B: -Tienes algo mejor? No pienso renunciar a ti y humana o vampiro, voy a estar contigo.  
A: -Eres tan terca. –Le dijo sonriendo. –Lo hablaremos con los demás, pero insisto que es una mala idea, no sabes en lo que te metes.  
B: -Lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado.  
A: -No quiero que hagas esto por mí.  
B: -No sólo es por ti, recuerda que siempre he querido ser como ustedes.  
A: -Ah, entonces me estás utilizando para lograr tus planes malévolos? –Le decía con tono de indignación.  
B: -Exacto. –Dijo, sonriéndole a su vampiro.  
A: -Vas a pagar por eso.

Alice comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y cayeron en la cama; la vampiro estaba encima de Bella, se quedaron viendo y finalmente se besaron.

A: -No, espera. No debemos.  
B: -No pasará nada.

Bella tomó a Alice del cuello y la atrajo hacia ella, se volvieron a besar. Comenzaron con cuidado, pero la pasión hizo que el beso fuera intensificándose, rodaron por la cama y ahora Bella estaba arriba.

B: -Hazme tuya. –Le susurró en el oído a su amada.  
A: -Nena… -Un dedo de la humana, sobre su boca, la silencio.

Bella se sentó sobre Alice y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, lenta y sensualmente, Alice contemplaba la imagen inmóvil, Bella se quitó la blusa y volvió a besar a Alice. Volvieron a girarse y la vampiro, de nuevo quedó arriba; sus bocas estaban unidas, la manos de la humana subían y bajaban por la espalda de Alice, quién con una mano acariciaba la pierna de su amada y con la otra sostenía su peso. Las manos de Bella se deslizaron por el firme abdomen de Alice, para llegar al cierre de su pantalón, el cuál desabrochó.

A: -Espera. –Se detuvieron.  
B: -Qué? Por qué te detienes? –Preguntó, aún agitada.  
A: -Te prometo que va a pasar, quiero que pase, pero no ahora. Es arriesgado, puedo lastimarte mucho, es mejor esperar a que seas vampiro.  
B: -Alice! –Dijo, como regañándola.  
A: -Por favor, Bella, me muero porque pase, pero primero está tu bienestar.  
B: -Mm de acuerdo. –A Bella no parecía agradarle la idea.  
A: -No te enojes, es por tu bien. –Alice le dio un beso en la frente, el rostro de la humana se suavizó.  
B: -Tienes razón, debería agradecer que te preocupas por mí.  
A: -Siempre. –Se sonrieron mutuamente.  
B: -Pero si podemos darnos besitos, verdad? –Le preguntó con cara de niña inocente.  
A: -Mientras sean besitos. –Entonces Bella le dio un besito pequeño y otro y otro y otro. -Ya, ya. Mejor vístete y bajemos para que comas algo.  
B: -Que aguafiestas eres. –Le sacó la lengua.  
A: Lo que digas.

Bella se volvió a poner su blusa y Alice se abrochó el pantalón. Bajaron a la cocina y Bella se sirvió un poco de spaguetti y té. Mientras ella comía, las chicas platicaban.

B: -Y cuándo piensa convertirme? Yo digo que ya.  
A: -Primero termina tu spaguetti.  
B: -Y luego me conviertes? –Le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y parpadeándole.  
A: No.  
B: -Ah, eso no es justo. Entonces cuándo?  
A: -Primero le diré a Carlisle, prefiero que él lo haga, segundo creo que deberías esperar a la graduación.  
B: -Qué? –Le gritó, mientras se atragantaba con la comida. –Bromeas? Hasta la graduación?  
A: -Si, qué tiene?  
B: -Primero, quiero que tú lo hagas. Segundo, hasta la graduación? –Dijo, gritando esto último.  
A: -Si, así tendrás 19 y estaremos "iguales" –Dijo, haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus manos- ves?  
B: -Y me piensas tener en abstinencia hasta entonces?  
A: -Bella! –La regañó.  
B: -Qué? Es la verdad, no me avergüenza decir que quiero hacer el amor contigo, llevo enamorada de ti como 5 años y ahora que sé que me quieres, tú no me dejas ni besarte.  
A: -No seas injusta, te dejo besarme, hasta más de lo que deberíamos. Además, tú crees que eres la única que va a sufrir? sino fuera una fría vampira, tendría que darme baños de agua helada por tu culpa.  
B: -Enserio? –Le preguntó alzando una ceja y sonriéndole pícaramente.  
A: -Sí. Contenta?  
B: -Mucho. –Bella estaba sonriendo. –Y entonces, para qué esperar?  
A: -Mi calentura y amor, no me harán robarte tu adolescencia. Termina la escuela, disfruta la vida y luego te transformo.  
B: -Bien, pero en mi cumpleaños 19, ese será mi regalo. Trato?  
A: -Trato. –Se estrecharon la mano.

Pasaron los días: le contaron a la familia sobre su relación, Rosalie no se sorprendió y los demás sólo un poco, también les dijeron acerca del plan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. También les dijeron, sobre la relación, a sus amigos Ed, Jas, Vic y Jane, las chicas ya lo sospechaban y los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero nadie hizo escándalo, al contrario lo festejaron, ahora todos tenían pareja pues Ed y Vic ya habían formalizado, todos salían y se divertían.

Bella y Alice salían, se abrazaban y se daban cuidadosos besos, eran felices. Así pasaron los meses, después de la graduación, llegó el cumpleaños número 19 de Bella.

Se hizo una fiesta en casa de los Cullen, los amigos y la familia estaban ahí, todos se divertían y reían. Al terminar la fiesta, Vic, Jane, Ed y Jas se fueron a casa. Los Cullen sabían lo que pasaría ahora.

C: -Bella, estás segura de esto?  
B: -Muy segura.  
E: -Bien hija, entonces nos vemos mañana. –Esme le dio un gran abrazo a Bella. –Te quiero.  
B: -Yo también, a todos.

Todos abrazaron y desearon suerte a Bella, luego se retiraron, dejando a Alice y a la humana, solas.

A: -Segura qué quieres que yo lo haga? Y a solas contigo?  
B: -Confío en ti, tú también debes confiar en ti. Nada malo pasará.  
A: -De acuerdo, entonces vamos. –Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación.

A: -Te amo. –Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
B: -Yo igual. Un último beso de humana?  
A: -Claro.

Se dieron un tierno beso y luego Alice tomó a Bella por el cuello, se inclinó hacia él, le dio un pequeño beso y luego mordió. La punzada de dolor, hizo que Bella gritara, Alice absorbió lo necesario y luego la soltó. Bella estaba en estado de shock y parecía dolerle mucho, después de unos minutos, Bella reaccionó; sus ojos eran de otro color y su piel más pálida.

A: -Te encuentras bien?  
B: -Estoy perfecta. Te dije que lo harías bien.  
A: -Sí, tenías razón, pude detenerme a tiempo.  
B: -Te quiero.  
A: -Te quiero. –Juntaron sus frentes.  
B: -Alice, tengo mucha sed.  
A: -Es normal, ven conmigo. Hay que ir a cazar.

La pareja se fue al bosque y Alice le enseño a Bella todo lo que había que saber, después de terminar ahí, regresaron a casa.

B: -Me siento como en mi boda.  
A: -Jaja por qué lo dices?  
B: -Cuándo me mordiste fue como la celebración, nos unimos para siempre y ahora… va nuestra luna de miel. –Mencionó, mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
A: -Bella!  
B: -Qué? Tú lo prometiste, tenemos un trato. No me vas a decir que…

Alice la cayó con un besó.

B: -Más te valía.

Volvieron a besarse, está vez podían dar rienda suelta a su pasión y amor. Se acostaron en la cama, Alice encima de su ahora vampira. Los labios de Alice besaban el cuello de Bella, quién estaba muy ocupada acariciando el trasero de Alice.

A: -Luego te compro otra.  
B: -Ah?

La duda de Bella fue resuelta cuando escuchó su blusa romperse y volar por los aires.

B: -Lo mismo digo.

Bella hizo lo mismo, utilizó su nueva fuerza, para arrancarle la blusa a su amada, luego desabrochó los pantalones de Alice y se los quitó, Alice también le quitó los pantalones, quedando así en ropa interior. Bella hizo que se giraran y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Alice, luego desabrochó su brassier y se lo quitó lentamente, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, Alice admiró la vista y luego llevó sus labios a los pechos de Bella, beso y jugueteó con ellos, Alice se quitó su propio brassier. Volvieron a acostarse, Alice estaba arriba, sus bocas volvieron a unirse y la mano de Alice comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Bella, primero acaricio su seno, luego su abdomen, para así llegar al sexo de Bella, Alice le arrancó el calzón y luego comenzó su labor en el centro de su amada.

B: -Oh, Alice!

El placer era demasiado, Bella arqueó la espalda y después vino el orgasmo. Ahora Bella se puso sobre Alice y comenzó a besarla, primero en los labios, bajó al cuello, luego al pecho, paso por el abdomen, hasta finalmente llegar al monte Venus, ahí le quitó el calzón y luego se hundió en el centro de Alice.

A: -Bella! Ah, Bella!

Alice estaba sintiendo el mayor placer de su vida, las contracciones comenzaron y llegó al orgasmo. Ambas estaban agotadas, pero felices. Alice abrazó a Bella, quién se acomodó en su pecho.

B: -Te amo, mi vampira.  
A: -Y yo a ti, nena hermosa.

Y fueron felices para siempre…. (literalmente =D)

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Estoy en proceso de dos historias una Bella/Alice y otra Rosalie/Bella, aunque no creo subir algo pronto... cuál les gustaría primero?

Nos leemos!


End file.
